


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by sonderland



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderland/pseuds/sonderland
Summary: Where do we go from here?Post-Season Three; my After The Fall Zine submission.





	The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

Will tried to kill Hannibal every morning, but his heart just wasn't in it anymore.

 

That morning, Hannibal woke up with a knife at his throat. Will was straddling Hannibal's chest, the flat of the knife against Hannibal's carotid artery.

 

Hannibal looked up at him, eyes still heavy with sleep. "Is this how it's going to happen?"

 

Will looked at him for a moment, the metal cool against Hannibal's skin. He could almost feel the blade pressing into his neck. The slightest pressure could cut him--Hannibal kept his knives very sharp. Will sighed.

 

"No." He rolled off of Hannibal and onto the bed beside him. "If I did manage to hit the artery, I'd be cleaning the walls all day. If I didn't, I might not go through with it. Either way there'd be a mess. I know you hate that."

 

"Life is oftentimes less neat than we would like," Hannibal kissed the creases on Will's forehead, "But I do appreciate you saving the furnishings."

 

Will rolled his eyes, but turned his head up towards the wall, so that his right shoulder was exposed. Hannibal kissed him there, where the skin was scarred, and Will stroked Hannibal's hair.

 

"Will."

 

"Hm?"

 

"You're still holding the knife."

 

"Oh," Will grinned. "I guess I am."

 

***

 

It had been a month, almost to the day, since Francis and the moonlight and the bluff. They had stayed in the water; they were on Will's boat, now. Will was adjusting the rigging while Hannibal looked on, sea spray in the air.

 

"I would've liked to make this trip with you last time," Hannibal mused. "I took an airplane. It was comfortable, but sterile." Hannibal cocked his head. "How was your journey, before?"

 

Will shrugged. "I like boats. They're like the dogs--I understand them. I know what they need. But," Will looked away from the sails, and out towards the horizon. "It was lonely."

 

Hannibal ran his teeth over his lower lip, thoughtful. "Engines and animals have simple needs, Will. They perform functions and respond to stimuli, but they do not need you to be what they are."

 

Will put down the ropes. "I'm still surprised you can't sail. I thought you could do everything."

 

Hannibal smiled. "Water was never my element."

 

Will leaned against the railing, crossing his arms. "Why are you trusting me to take us to Europe, Hannibal? I could be taking you anywhere. And I did try to kill you."

 

"Us, Will. You tried to kill us."

 

"Fine. But what makes you think that anything's changed? How do you know I won't try to kill you again?"

 

"I don't." Hannibal leaned on the railing next to Will, their hands just touching. "You are free to go, or to kill me, or to leave me for dead." Hannibal eased himself into Will's personal space, resting himself along Will's left side. "Isn't it exciting?"

 

Will leaned his head on Hannibal's shoulder. "I could do it right now, you know. I could push you right into the ocean. I know you'd let me."

 

Hannibal shrugged, but only with the shoulder that Will was not leant against.

 

"If that would ease your becoming, yes. And I would rather have you kill me than leave me.” Hannibal traced the curve of Will’s cheekbone with his fingertips. “To be without you, Will, only that would be a true death."

 

"God, Hannibal," Will mumbled, "You're so _maudlin_."

 

He kissed Hannibal, tugging at his scarf to bring his face closer, and Hannibal ran a hand through Will's curls and tugged until Will gasped. Hannibal bit his lip and Will groaned as the taste of blood touched his tongue, as alive and as salt as the sea.


End file.
